


The Wonders of Time

by Esmee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime, Crush, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hate, Hurt and comfort, Love, Marauder, Marauders, Multi, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While escaping Hermione's time-turner breaks sending her back in time, where she meets both young Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. SS/HG/RL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> k here is my very first try at a long story and the pairing of Remus/Hermione/Severus. :) Please review and tell me what you think about. ^^
> 
> I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own this idea and my own original characters.

_**Prologue** _

Hermione stared at the two people she came to love and to treasure with her entire heart. The boys who had always been by her side, they were looking at her curiously, wondering what she was up to. She knew she couldn't give them the excuse about Dumbledore wouldn't let her write them back during the summer. By the look on Ron's face, he was the only one who was trying to write to the two. Harry just admitted he never receive any letters from the two depressed, Ron turned to Hermione. Surely, Dumbledore haven't told her not to write or hid the letters he send her. Hermione tsk holding her favorite copy of History of Hogwarts in her arm.

"I'm just busy with my parents the entire summer, Ronald." She snapped, stomping away from them. Her entire life doesn't revolve around him. They were all at Grummauld place for the rest of the two weeks left of summer, on Dumbledore's orders. It was too dangerous for the trio, Voldemort was on the move according to their spy, Severus Snape. He was actually seen with his followers around muggle London, close to the Granger's residents.

Mrs. and Mr. Granger had been called to a dental conference in Spain a few days before Remus Lupin came to collect her, surprised that she been alone for a few days unprotected Remus was scared that if he were to knock loudly, he would have been on the end of her wand. Something, he knew would be dangerous, apart of the wondering Death Eaters. When he knocked, Hermione looked into the muggle keyhole then opened the door with a smile.

Hermione walked into the kitchen; watching as Mrs. Weasley ran around the room like a banshee cooking and doing the morning chores, of course with a wave of her wand. An auburn haired girl sat at the table with a cup of tea in front of her, looking annoyed.

"Ginny, be a dear and hang the table cloths up," Mrs. Weasley pointed up at a wire above of her head. The table cloth was soapy and wet and since the place doesn't have any muggle appliances thanks to the Black family, hatred of all muggle. They were forced to hung the table cloth up inside, seeing there were nowhere outside. Hermione shook her head wondering why she doesn't want to use magic, the other day she saw her did so. Maybe it was to teach Ginny a lesson or something, she don't know. She took a seat beside the flaming red-head.

"Yes _mom_ " She spit, taking the folded wet table cloth and hang it up, it took her a full 20 minutes before Mrs. Weasley moved the kitchen table away from the wire, giving it space to dry.

"See it's not that hard,"Mrs. Weasley scowled her only daughter who just rolled her eyes and muttered-"Then why don't you do it" under her breath.

Hermione knew what Mrs. Weasley wanted for Ginny to do with her life, but even she wasn't naive enough to think that Ginny would just do just that. Molly wanted Ginny to finished her education instead taking on Voldemort like the trio were forced to do numerous times. She wanted her to become a homemaker just like her, having plenty of children, but Hermione and the other people around the house knew different. Ginny was stubborn to core, just like Ron.

It had been a year since Sirius died. A year since _that_ fight. The fight where she almost passed out when all the time turners crashed around her. She remembered the chase. How Luna tugged her hand trying to get her to run faster, a flash of black went through her and she couldn't see Harry. She couldn't see Ron. Hermione's hands trembled under the table remembering how cold the wand was when it touched her neck threatening, how the horror of Sirius's face when he fell through the veil. The wicked laughter of his cousin screeching louder and louder. How Harry chased after her, livid. Her eyes almost shred a few tears as the kitchen became more crowded. Kingsley, came in talking vividly with Professor McGonagall about a new Transformation charm he heard of. They both took their seats at the far end of the table away from the two teens. Remus and Tonks came in next, Remus tired of the last full-moon forced a sad smile to Hermione before settling himself down. Tonk's hair transformed into another color, a mixture of red and pink this time. She tried to get Remus attention once more, but he was off somewhere.

A loud popped can be heard hurting Hermione's ears, as both Fred and George appeared beside Ginny at the table with a grinned on their face watching as their mother advanced towards them pissed.

"How many times have I told you two for Merlin sake!" She screeched,

"Oh come on mother this place needs a bit of cheering," Commented Fred, They always do this. Instead of walking through the door like normal people, they just popped up everywhere, just trying to get their mother mad at them.

Arthur walked in slowly, the news paper crunched into his hand, sending a small look across the table to his wife who stopped her lecture and walked over to him quietly, embracing him.

"Good to see your back, honey." Molly, whispered to her husband, concerned.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" McGonagall spoke from her seat noticing the tension in Mr. Weasley's shoulders. He placed the paper on the table, the headlines read-"Muggle-born's rallying up."

"It's starting," He send a worry look at Hermione,

Soon the rest of the order joined them along with Harry and Ron, who took their signature seat next to Hermione. They haven't said anything to her yet, which was strange on Ron's part, but she enjoyed the silence.

Noticing that the teenagers were in the room, Mrs. Weasley voided the news paper announcement with a fake smile,

"Breakfast dearies?"

**x**

Aloud noise can be heard from down stairs as bricks came crumbling down the entrance of Grimmauld Place, alerting the teenagers that they were being attack. Hermione jumped out of her bed scared, grabbing her wand from under her pillow and slipping on her shoes she and Ginny (who shared a room with her) opened the door and down the stairs where they started to hear screaming.

"Remus! Get Miss. Granger out of here," Barked Arthur sending a stupfy at the incoming Death Eater. She froze, how did they know where this place was located at? Who betrayed them? The easy answer lie in her hand. The only person who is both close to them and to the Death Eaters at the same time. Snape.

"Hermione!" shouted both Harry and Ron running up toward them. Ron grabbed her arm tightly,

"Com' on you heard dad, " Ron jerked, but for some reason her feet wouldn't move. Smell of decay, smell of ashes and then Hermione couldn't see no more. Screaming could be heard below them, as Bill managed to crashed into Yaxley away from the teens.

"Follow me," Remus ran up to them, urging them to follow him without much fight. He was one of them before. He knew how much they wanted to stay back and fight them off. He quickly, deflected a stray hex, as Professor McGonagall send both McNair and Jugson crashing down the hall knocked out.

Hermione couldn't move.

Her mouth opened to voice, but there was no sound.

"Bloody hell she's in shock!" Hissed Ginny,

Remus wasted no more time. Tired from a few days ago, he picked up Hermione and held her bride style causing the young witch to gasped in surprise, forgetting about her fear she suddenly felt warmth just by his touch. His warmth instantly comforted her and she felt her eyes began to lower, laying her head over his chest listening to his heart beat beating faster than normal. Fred and George suddenly appeared beside of them, both of them holding a box of firecrackers with them.

They threw each box down the stairs to the charging Death Eaters who was stupid enough to came close without the use of their wands.

With a simple spell the two boxes went off into a huge expolision, casuing multiple gunshot sounds causing the Death Eaters to become scared at the noise. They all ran upstairs.

"We can all apparate to Hogsmeade from my room." Remus told the ground about his plan.

To apparate they need focus, the sounds of battle below them damaged most of it. Harry wanted to stay behind to help, almost stopped following Remus, but with a tug from Ron, he followed.

"Get Granger!"

**x**

Something shattered under her shirt. Remus hold on her loosen, as he struggled to grasp a hold on her. Dust met his hand and soon when they apparating, Hermione Granger disappeared into the dark abyss.


	2. Chapter 1

The touch of his hand loosened around her; as she tried desperately, to hang on to him with such failure. Her hand slipped right through Remus's neck before the darkness blacked her mind. Hermione Granger fell, she felt herself floating when she opened her eyes. The sun blinded her when she stared up at the ceiling. She was lying on the hard cold floor. Her clothes were torn a bit and when she managed herself to move, she felt tiny pieces of glass slid down of her chest, causing her attention. Where was she? Where was everyone? Was that glass from her Time-Turner? She almost screamed; reaching the necklace around her neck and pulled it out from under her shirt, it was like what she had feared. The time-turner shattered. The pieces sand dust was all over the floor around her. This place she was in looked so much different.

It was certainly not Grummauld Place as she looked out of the window seeing just woods in the background. Her head went throbbing; as she stumbled to the door as quietly as she can, missing Remus's warm touch, she knew she was stupid of thinking as such. She heard voices outside the door a few sounded so familiar. Her heart crunched against her chest. What time period was she in? Why do they sound so familiar? Hermione pressed her ear against the door softly.

"I'm telling you Prongs, I heard something loud upstairs." Sirius Black told his best friend seriously,

"It might be Moony, mate." James replied annoyed.

"What might be about me, James?" said another voice cutting into their conservation. There were a pause of silence.

"I-If that not you then who's up there?"

Hermione took this as her cue to fly away from the door, as she heard loud stomps marching their way to room to room checking.

"I think you two might be a bit paranoid." Moony replied, Hermione figured.

Hermione snatched her wand from her jean pocket and pointed at the door shivering, she hid behind the bed in the room. The walls were covered with warn posters of both muggle and wizard movies or sports. They stopped outside of the room, the door that separated both Hermione and them.

"I don't smell anything, guys. Maybe it's just a rat or something." Moony told his friends, and both Sirius and James came to an agreement within a minute.

_Smell?_

"Sorry, mate. You can't let your guard down at this time." James said, and soon Hermione heard their footsteps retreated. She relaxed, but much to her surprised and displeasure the door of the room opened revealing a boy with light brown hair that reached below his ear a bit and with tired amused blue eyes.

Hermione froze.

Who stood before her was none other than a very young Remus John Lupin, and he looked very amused.

She could have stun him, but it was most likely he would have stun her, not by hex but by just standing there.

"And to who I own the pleasure of meeting you in my room?" He teased, and just like that she fainted.

_Luna tugged on her hand once more; but she couldn't keep up._

_"Faster Hermione!" Luna shrieked just as Ginny almost knocked down on to her side by a Death Eater's curse._

_Then they separate. Luna was gone. Ginny was gone and she couldn't even see Harry anymore. She heard their screams, their shrieks panicking on where she went, why she had let go of Luna's hand in the first place._

_She felt guilt. She was the one holding back Luna, and now here she was shelves of prophecies shattered all around them with the time turners._

_She dodged a few orbs before falling down to her knees. Right in front of her was a small undamaged blue orb. The plate on the bottom read "Hermione Jean Granger" and at that moment she knew what this was. Her hand grabbed the orb and held onto it tight. This was her future. Her destiny. A voice, so unknown to her filled her head, she could not understand it. She caught words a fated, love, werewolf. She dropped the orb and it shattered just under her making her dizzy._

_"HERMIONE!"_

_She ran._

Hermione opened her eyes for the second time her vision blur just as she went into full set of sobs. Nightmares. What happened...what happened when he died. The night...it was so dark...they were everywhere. She couldn't see anyone. She could have saved him. He considered her the smartest witch of the century, but all she done was watch as Harry lost a godfather. She watched as she lost a friend.

Sweat came down her forehead and she felt someone hugging her tight. The scent of chocolate and pine clouded her and she felt her self relaxing into this stranger oddly familiar embrace. Hermione tensed up again against him.

This was Remus...the younger version...the 1978 version. He pulled away softly with a sad smile, pulling out a bar of half eaten chocolate from his pocket, she almost laughed.

"Eat this, it helps." He spoke so kindly and she wondered why he had been so friendly with her, a stranger caught inside his house.

He confused her.

She took a few bites out of the chocolate.

"You been out for about an hour." He said,

"An hour?"

He nodded.

"I'm still wondering how you got in my room and why." He shrugged his shoulders, before he caught himself being drawn to the chocolate haired female laying in his bed once more. His breath hitched as his heart beat throbbed against his chest. For Merlin's sakes he didn't even met her and he already has a crush and now just meeting this girl had made his heart fluttered even more. She smelled so goo-He caught himself here. Of course the wolf.

His mood darkened.

"I-I don't know. I don't remembered." Hermione half-lied. She should have been at Sirius's house instead.

She paled.

Sirius.

He's alive.

Remus frowned at her confusion.

"You may stay here till you have a place to stay then." He found himself offering.

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? YOU JUST INVITED A COMPLETE STRANGER TO STAY WITH YOU! CAN SHE BE TRUSTED? His head screeched. His most logical side.

Hermione stared at him.

He's too trusting and that what set him and the older Remus apart.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape makes his appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: While escaping Hermione's time-turner breaks sending Hermione back in time, where she meets both young Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. SS/HG/RL 
> 
> A/N:Thank you for all your comments and kudos :) In this chapter I twist our Severus Snape a little. I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own this story plot.

 

 

**_The Wonders of Time_ **

**_Chapter Two_ **

**_X_ **

**_._ **

**_X_ **

**_._ **

**_x_ **

 

It had been a few days since Hermione Granger had moved into Remus Lupin’s house for a while. She heard him outside the room a few times talking to some people before disappearing into the kitchen with his guests. He hasn’t told his friends much; which shocked her. His reason was that this so called James and Sirius were very over protective over him due of his medical illness and the upcoming war following.

 Hermione learned many things about Remus that she haven’t learned before, like the fact that his mother passed away last spring and that his father had ran off somewhere when she died. Her heart pulled for him sadly, when she saw the sadness in his amber eyes before he fake cheerfulness around her. She learned that his birthday was on March 10th this coming year and that he wasn’t looking forward to celebrating it. Of course he hasn’t said all this information to her directly. Many things that Hermione Granger was good at were being very observant. He was due to start his last year of Hogwarts in September.

  Hermione almost let herself drift into the peacefulness of being with him, but the nagging fact still remained in the back of her head whispering, telling her that this was not the time she belongs in. That she must go back to her time and help her friends of the upcoming showdown against Voldemort. At the thought of her friends she paled. Were they okay? When she left they were attacked…somewhat looking for her. She shook her head quickly, she refused to think this was all her fault that they were hurt or killed.

            When Remus is off to Hogwarts, Hermione wondered where she going to go. Maybe go there with him and visit Dumbledore. He always has an answer to anything and a solution to every problem. The door of Remus room opened revealing Remus with a tired smile rested on his face holding a tray that held both tea and cookies for her to eat while they talk. The guests seemed to be gone.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, setting the tray on his nightstand, glancing at Hermione. Her heart pinged at the sight of him so worn out. The full moon must be coming soon then.

“I’m feeling much better, P-Remus. Thank you.” She smiled at him.

“That’s good to hear.” He poured them some tea in each of the old tea cups. Ever since his mother died and his father left he been living here by himself, he hasn’t bother to clean much of anything. He hasn’t got the money and with little money he has he had to spend it on food from the small side jobs he worked in the village a week ago.

Remus was patient when he handed her, her cup and watched her took a huge gulp of the lemon tea. He wanted answers, but all he got was her first name-Hermione, and nothing else.

“So, do you go to Hogwarts?” He asked. He has never seen this girl before there though, but he hasn’t paid much attention to the younger students much unless they need help in something. Remus knew she wasn’t a muggle, he could feel the magic aura all around her.

Hermione paused.

This was her chance, but she had to play it safe. He believed that she doesn’t remember much.

“It sounds familiar…maybe I do.” Hermione responded unsure.

X

x

x

x

 Severus Snape was a very cold man to a point of torturing muggle-borns that was put under his watch by The Dark Lord during this summer before he went to finish his last blasted years of hell. Maybe he would have grown to be more caring about other people’s pain if he wasn’t raised by his highly abusive mud-blood father and then left abandon by his own mother.

He clicked his tongue thinking of them. The only thing that Severus Snape had ever hated in the world besides the Marauders was his wicked parents. Well they wouldn’t be a problem much longer till he graduate Hogwarts and join The Dark Lord’s side completely.

Severus sat down on his torn mattress reading a book called _301 Ways to Torture_ by some old coot. It had been a very long day. His mother desperately cooking dinner for her abusive husband only to be knocked from her feet when she accidently put too little season in the meat. His father then turned to him when he continued to eat the said meat with no comment, leaving him a huge bruise on his cheek.

Even all of the abuse he suffered he would most likely not run into Voldemort for shelter if one red-haired had given up on him and stopped being his friend over one little world he had mistakenly called her. His crush and ex best friend ran into the arms of James Potter! The boy who made his life hell in school.

His arm began to burn rapidly.

He dropped the book onto the floor.

Just great and to end the day he must answer to him.

He hurried despised the pain dressed in his black robes and golden mask.

When he finally arrived to the Malfoy mansion he was met by many of the inner circle both glaring at him with each stride toward the main ball room to their lord.

The ballroom door opened and he walked in.

Voldemort was in the middle of the room sitting on a huge chair that greatly resembled a golden throne.

“Finally,” He hissed, his snake slithered around the throne hissing at them.

“I have great news to share.” He said very excited, almost scaring everyone. Severus Snape raises an eye-brow at his master. This surely wouldn’t turn out good for anyone. He remembered the time when he asked for him to prove his loyalty, by watching over the muggle-borns and slowly torturing them and then finally got rid of them like trash.

“The fates had granted us a victory to our domination of both our and the mudblood’s world.” He pulled out a small clouded glass crystal ball.

“She finally arrived.”

 

           

 


End file.
